Amusement devices employing various gripping devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,208,830 and 4,315,650, both of which are expressly incorporated herein, disclose grips operatively connected to flexible hands. However, the prior art does not teach any means for allowing the flexible hand to be extended relative to the grip while still allowing the flexible hand to be operated.
The present invention relates to an amusement device, and in particular, to an extendable mechanical hand amusement device having a hand with a fixed thumb and movable finger members at one end which curl inward when a grip member located at the other end of the device is squeezed. Upon release of the handle grip, a spring within the hand member restores the grip member to its normal position and allows the fingers to uncurl. Small resilient fingertip members are also provided at the ends of the finger tips to increase gripping power.
Between the hand and the grip member of the present invention is a gun stock-like arm which houses an extendable shaft. The arm and the shaft are further connected by an elongated spring. When a release button located on the arm is pushed, the shaft under spring tension is allowed to extend from the arm, thereby extending the overall length of the amusement device. The extension of the shaft stops when projections on the shaft abut flanges on the end of the arm.
The body of each of the finger members more specially is formed by a single plastic element having three hollow segments joined at the top by flexible hinges. The segments are not joined at the bottoms, which are smaller than the tops so as to allow bending motion. A flexible strap is connected to the fingertip segment of each finger and extends through and along the bottom of the remaining segments into the hand member, where it is coupled to a rod terminating in a hook. The grip member also is connected to a rod terminating in a hook. Between the hooks of these two rods is placed a continuous string further wound about two pulleys, one of which is connected to the arm through a slit in the shaft and the other is connected to the shaft itself.
After the release button is activated, the shaft is quickly caused to move to its extended position under the tension of the spring and the length of string between the two pulleys is shortened, but the length of string between the respective pulleys and the ends of the device is increased. This configuration provides a continuous, taut connection between the grip member and the hand member. Thus, whether the shaft is in the extended or non-extended position, power exerted at the grip member by a user is transmitted to the rod connected to the hand via the string. The power exerted moves the rod and causes the straps to be retracted into the hand member, thereby again curling the finger members inwardly towards the palm.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.